


It Begins

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [415]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Derek only mentioned, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/13/20: "name, tear, swallow"Re-writing canon, as usual.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [415]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/13/20: "name, tear, swallow"
> 
> Re-writing canon, as usual.

Stiles always thought the term “fear boner” was a joke. 

Then he met Derek Hale, the surly werewolf with the intimidating glare and most amazing eyebrows.

He couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight of the guy in his black clothes and leather jacket.

Stiles swallowed hard.

He didn’t even hear his name.

“Stiles!” Scott repeated. “What the heck’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Stiles answered, watching Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey climb into Derek Hale’s black Camaro.

“Isn’t that Derek Hale?” Scott asked, finally aware of what held Stiles’s attention.

Yes,” Stiles answered, still staring. “Yes, Scott, that’s Derek Hale.”


End file.
